Six
by ann.yuu
Summary: “Eram apenas seis etapas para que ela cumprisse sua missão. Foram apenas seis etapas para que ele se apaixonasse”.:: Sasu&Saku::UA:: leiam ;3


**Yooo, miina, aqui estou eu com uma fanfic nova, depois de ler um mangá que eu não lembro qual, me veio a ideia na cabeça! Eu espero que vocês gostem!! n.n**_  
_

A Fanfic é uma fanfic histórica, baseado nas eras de governo japonês. A fanfic ocorre no **Xogunato Tokugawa**:

O _**Tokugawa bakufu**_ (徳川幕府) (conhecido também como _Edo bakufu_ - _bakufu_ é o termo japonês para o regime xogunato) foi uma ditadura militar feudal estabelecida no Japão em 1603.

**Naruto não me pertence e muito menos seus personagens**

**Toda e qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência.**

**Enjoy!**

**Six**

"_Eram apenas seis etapas para que ela cumprisse sua missão. Foram apenas seis etapas para que ele se apaixonasse"._

**Six**

**Capitulo I**

"**Caminho" **

.

O pergaminho estava estendido entre ela e o velho, as mãos dela estavam juntas aos joelhos, enquanto observava os Kanjis escritos neste. Sua expressão era confusa, não havia medo nem receio, ela continuava passiva.

- Então, está de acordo? – perguntou o velho a sua frente, a voz dele era tão rouca que ela mal podia ouvir.

O silêncio se instalara e ela parecia pensar. Seus dedos correram por um kanji na penúltima linha.

- O que está escrito aqui?! – perguntou ela apreensiva.

O homem olhou para o pergaminho, o cenho dele se franziu e ele logo passou a mão pelo pergaminho fechando-o.

- Não precisamos disto, e afinal, estou quase cego minha querida!

Ele sorrira e as pregas em seu rosto tornaram-se mais enrugadas.

- Contando que completar esta missão me faça ir embora do Japão! – disse ríspida.

O homem que ainda estava sorrindo, alargou mais este.

- Minha querida flor, já lhe disse que você só não saiu ainda, porque o regime em que nos encontramos é complicado. Tokugawa é muito rígido...

- Ora, por Kami! Não me venha com essas histórias, já sei tudo sobre o shogun, e se o senhor quisesse ter me deixado ir, com certeza conseguiria!

Novamente o silêncio predominara entre ambos.

- Você só quer evitar que eu vá atrás de meu pai!

- Não é...

- É sim! Você não quer que eu deixe o clã, você quer que eu fique aqui, servindo ao senhor, incondicionalmente!

Ela se levantara, os passos foram rápidos e fortes até a porta.

- Aquele estrangeiro não presta minha flor...

Uma de suas mãos parara em cima da haste da porta.

- Se ele é bom ou não, ao menos sabe o paradeiro da minha mãe! Ou ao menos, onde ela está enterrada! Comunique a quem necessita da missão completa, eu irei realizá-la... Ojii-san!

**oOo**

A mala estava posta nas costas, ela vestia roupas discretas e carregava a sombrinha em uma das mãos. A ponte acima do rio estava próxima, ali havia sido marcado o encontro com o negociante da missão. Sakura chegara a esta e parara quando o homem virara-se para ela.

Ele era alto, os cabelos grisalhos, mas não aparentava muita idade. Tinha metade do rosto ocultado por uma máscara e o olho esquerdo escondido por um tapa-olho, sua aparência não era nada confiável.

- Hatake... Kakashi? – pronunciou ela.

Ela pôde 'ver' um sorriso, quase imperceptível, por debaixo da máscara do outro.

- Haruno Sakura, Certo? – disse ele. – Você que irá realizar a missão que pedi? Está realmente disposta?!

- Sim senhor, afinal... não sou mais do que uma Shinobi! – dissera ela séria.

Havia poucas pessoas circulando pelo o lugar, o que deixava aquela situação cada vez mais incômoda para ela.

- Preciso lhe dizer que o Uchiha-san é quase uma muralha, e que será difícil...

- Não se preocupe senhor, essa missão não será falha!

- OK! – dissera ele cantarolando. – Você irá ficar como empregada pessoal dele, está bem?!

- Ótimo! – respondera.

Não importa o que tivesse que realizar, contanto que Sakura pudesse sair do Japão e ir atrás de seu pai, tudo estava resolvido.

- A propósito... Seu olhos são encantadores!

- Obrigada! Presentes de alguém querido!

**oOo**

Sakura estava impressionada, ela nunca vira algo tão grande e esplendido em sua vida. O lar do Uchiha era um castelo, o que indicava que ele além de ter muitas posses, tinha um enorme afeto com o governo, pois Sakura ouvira que este era quase como um chefe de estado.

Kakashi a acompanhou até os aposentos naquele castelo oriental, o quarto dela era como o de qualquer empregado.

- O quarto de Sasuke fica no térreo, perto do jardim de inverno. Você terá de servir chá, e... coisas do tipo! – falou ele rapidamente. – O importante é que você consiga... sabe!?

- Uhum, claro...

- Lembre-se, nada de mencionar sobre os pais dele, isso... é um tanto complicado! Se é que me entende... – Kakashi pareceu pensar. – Você sabe o tempo limite da missão?

- Sim!

- Você precisa ser rápida menina, o quando antes melhor, porque depois de seis meses, tudo vai estar acabado!

Sakura afirmara com a cabeça, e a porta do quarto fora fechada num estrondo.

Ela estendera o futon e deitara-se, a viagem não fora longa, mas ainda assim, cansativa. Ela tinha exatamente seis meses para completar sua missão, tinha exatamente seis meses até o Uchiha fazer vinte anos e se tornar livre do clã, ela tinha exatamente seis meses para gerar um filho deste.

**oOo**

A noite chegara rápido, e o céu já fora tomado pelas estrelas.

Sasuke estava sentado no assoalho, de frente ao jardim de inverno, o qual se tornava totalmente sem vida à noite. A porta da varanda de seu quarto estava aberta.

Ele estava dormindo, mas acordara, pois um pesadelo tomara conta deste. O Uchiha era belo, seus olhos eram negros como trevas e sua pele era alva como neve. Não era a toa que ele bastante cobiçado, e mais cobiçado ainda, por sua posição na era Tokugawa.

Mas infelizmente, ele era tão frio quanto uma tempestade de neve, após o assassinato de seus pais e o seqüestro do irmão mais velho, sua vida se tornara uma verdadeira desgraça, sendo que a única coisa que ele tinha em mente, era se vingar dos culpados. A vingança a qual ele só poderia concluir após os vinte anos de idade, pois o testamento que seu pai deixara, dizia claramente que ele só poderia abdicar do clã aos vinte anos. Antes disso, ele poderia ser morto por seu tutor.

- Droga! – bradou.

Sem contar que após dele, não havia sucessor, e por isso ele não se casaria e não deixaria filhos.

O vento passara sorrateiramente pelo lugar, foi quando ele ouviu algo estranho. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e adentrara em seu quarto, este que era o único iluminado pelas lâmpadas existentes. Seus pés correram lentamente até a porta de seu quarto e a abrira de supetão.

Ela se assustara e saltara para trás caindo no chão e derrubando a lâmpada que havia em sua mão.

- O que... – ele parara apertando os olhos. – Quem é você?!

- Hun?! – a mulher erguera os olhos e logo se curvara. – Gomene, Uchiha-san, é-é que-que... eu sou nova aqui e me perdi, estava tentando chegar a meu quarto. Desculpe-me senhor!

Ele soltara um suspiro de insatisfação, encostara-se no batente da porta em estilo oriental.

- Levante-se, você é criada, fica no segundo andar, lá em cima! – disse erguendo o dedo apontando para cima.

Sakura levantara o rosto, mostrando os belos olhos verdes e os cabelos róseos.

Ele olhara fixamente aquele verde-oliva por alguns segundos, depois estendera a mão a esta para que ela pudesse se levantar.

Ela aceitou sua mão e se recompôs.

- Obrigada Uchiha-san! – disse entre sorrisos.

- Tome mais cuidado!

- Irei tomar! – respondeu agradecendo.

Sakura ia se retirando quando ele a chamou novamente.

- Você é nova, que função vai cumprir?!

- Kakashi-san disse que serei empregada pessoal, de quem, ele não mencionou!

Sasuke sorrira se soslaio.

- A única pessoa que tem empregados pessoais aqui, sou eu! – disse ríspido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela se curvou novamente.

- Pare de pedir desculpas e suba logo, amanhã terá muito serviço!

Sakura sorrira em agradecimento e saíra do recinto.

Subindo as escadas ela parara, seu semblante terno passara rapidamente para sério.

"Tudo parece estar indo bem, ser gentil e um tanto patética irá resolver muita coisa!"

Voltou a subir as escadas, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Não pensei que ele fosse tão bonito! – suspirou.

**oOo**

Atuar também era um dos atributos ninjas, assim como estudar expressões faciais e movimentos labiais, os quais ela estudara momentaneamente quando encontrara o Uchiha na noite passada. O que ela deduzira deles fora que Sasuke não era um homem fácil, que costumava mentir e ocultar seus pensamentos. Esses que ela tentaria extrair pela manhã.

Sakura fora então chamada por uma das empregadas e incumbida de cuidar do jardim de inverno.

O lugar era deveras pequeno, haviam plantas variadas, espécies de flores e alguns pássaros que comumente visitavam o lugar. Pequeno mas belo, um dos lugares preferidos do dono da casa, assim como comentaram muitos.

Ela estava a regar algumas plantas num canto quando um barulho foi ouvido. O arrastar da porta em estilo oriental viera com o barulho de passos. Sakura rapidamente virou-se encontrando o Uchiha.

Ele estava vestido em um Kimono azul marinho, com finas listras verticais em um tom mais claro, a fita que prendia a vestimenta era branca. Seus cabelos estavam levemente úmidos, o que indicava que ele acabara de sair do banho.

- Oh! Uchiha-san, gomene! – disse ela se curvando.

Ela balançara um das mãos por sentir um leve fervor nesta.

- Ora, não sabia que já haviam lhe avisado de minha primeira ordem! – seu tom de voz era alto.

Sakura voltou a erguer a cabeça.

- Como? – perguntou confusa.

- Ontem, você me disse que era uma empregada pessoal, portanto, já estou lhe informando de suas obrigações!

- Oh! Sim senhor! – disse sorridente. – Estou feliz em cuidar do jardim, ele é muito belo!

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos, saia daí, tenho mais alguns serviços para você!

**oOo**

- Quero que você dobre e organize todos esses kimonos, como são femininos, não sei como realizar tal coisa!

Sakura se abaixara para melhor ver as peças de roupa.

- Sim, senhor... nossa, são tantos, eram da sua mãe?!

O silêncio se instalou e Sakura rapidamente observou a expressão dele, ela sabia que havia atingido um ponto fraco do moreno, o qual ela poderia utilizar mais tardiamente.

- Sim! – dissera momentos depois. – Bem, isso não vem ao caso!

- E depois, onde devo guardá-los senhor Uchiha?!

- Uhn, naquele baú! – disse apontando para o móvel no canto do quarto.

Ela então, começara o trabalho, dobrando e separando os diversos kimonos, de diversas estampas, cores e textura.

Sasuke estava perdido, estava sentado a alguns centímetros da mulher. Ele queria negar para si, mas de algum modo, de alguma forma, ele estava levemente encantado com o sorriso dela. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, pois isso nunca aconteceria, era apenas que desde o "casual" encontro de ambos, ele não conseguia apagar o singelo sorriso dela de sua cabeça.

Num ato impensável, ele chamara a atenção dela.

- Uchiha... san! – dissera Sakura surpresa, ainda imóvel.

Sasuke estava com os longos fios do cabelo dela entrelaçados em seus dedos, sua narina ainda estava sob este apenas apreciando o aroma entorpecente que estes emanavam. Sakura levara uma das mãos ao peito, seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e seus dedos dos pés suavam constantemente.

Não era receio, não era medo, não era nenhuma sensação, que como shinobi, ela não sabia o que era. Ela somente tinha noção, de que isso a fazia suar, a deixava levemente inquieta, ela só tinha noção que tal sensação deixava seu coração inquieto.

**Fim de Capítulo**

_Betado por Natana Boletini  
Escrita por Ana Vitória Marcílio_

"Waaaha! O que será que vai acontecer depois, ein... ein? Só no próximo capitulo, mas para isso que preciso de **reviews!**"

**"Mandem reviews" **


End file.
